Burning
by Bakurama
Summary: An unquenchable lust drives them to the brink. It was always them. Just them. (Head warnings inside.)
1. Act I

**Warnings: **Incest and sexual themes. This is basically PWP. I just wanted an excuse to write them fucking.

* * *

Warm touches and sizzling burns were always things that related to Ikki. Whether it be his Cosmo, burning across Shun's sky, setting the heavens aflame as the ashes collected on his lashes, or the heat that came from his brother's large hands as he would caress Shun's face with every ounce of delicacy he could muster. Even after the touch, Shun's face would be hot, cheeks and neck speckled with pink. It reflected in Ikki's personality as well—his rage in those who dare lay a finger on Shun, or his bitter hatred for the years spent on Death Queen Island. The passion he had held for Esmeralda, which ignited a strange pang of Shun's own jealous fire, though he had never voiced it before. Perhaps the same flame that burned within Ikki held sparks to Shun's own, urging his little brother to stand tall and proud that he was a man. Perhaps it was the reason Shun surpassed Ikki's expectations when he became haughty at the mention of the deceased girl-child. Perhaps it was the reason Shun had pressed his lips to his brother's on impulse. It did not matter now, as they moved together, a heaping mess of tangled hair and sweat upon the floor.

It was wrong. It was so wrong, and Shun knew it. However, he could not shake the pleasure from his system as Ikki's fingers trailed down his bare chest, tongue against his neck—they would not be interrupted, not even by themselves as their conscious knocked quietly. Years upon years of layered affinity, tension, and passion for each other could not be doused in a mere moment. They did not want to, ergo, they would not.

Hurriedly, as if Ikki would dissolve above him, Shun tugged at his elder brother's trousers, popping the button and yanking the zipper down. His small, nimble fingers wormed their way to Ikki's covered arousal, squeezing gently. Shun grinned triumphantly as Ikki's throaty moan echoed about the room. His lips parted in a sigh as Ikki smoothed his calloused hand over Shun's thin waist, venturing further down towards the Andromeda saint's lower back and onto his bare rear, groping tightly. Shun whined, rocking as Ikki sucked the sensitive skin on his younger's neck, other hand supporting the boy's back.

"I would have never taken you for being so devious, little brother." Ikki breathed, fingers prodding at Shun's opening, causing him to moan, then laugh playfully.

"You would—ah—be surprised." Stretching his arm backwards, Shun fumbled to react the bookcase. His hands felt towards the back behind his books, whimpering in frustration until he found what he was looking for. Shun brought a tube into view, smile victorious when Ikki's eyes widened.

"Take me, please."

* * *

_I'm so sorry. I will write proper porn one day. _

I'm so sorry.


	2. Act II

_**A/N**:_ Oh dear, I seemed to have lost the plot somewhere.

**Warnings**: Oral sex, plus some other fun things. It's all pretty gay, man.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Saint Seiya, nor do I own the song below.

* * *

_We're sown together,_

_ She's born to mesmer._

_ Beside,_

_ Astride her,_

_ I die inside her._

—_Placebo, Space Monkey_

Shun had long lost count of their encounters by now. At times, they would simply lie about, clinging to the cold floor on balmy summer days. Other times, they only clung to each other as they inhaled the scents of sex and sweat. Shun thought it was beautiful; Ikki thought it was irresistible. With only a few months time, they had become addicted as if on some bizarre kind of heroine, lost within each other and thrashing within the sheets as the euphoria washed over them.

The way Ikki would suck Shun's cock, knocking past teeth and brushing the back of the elder's throat. Shun was tipped to the edge of his thinly lined sanity, fisting pale fingers into Ikki's thick navy curls. In time, Ikki learned how truly sensitive his baby brother was; even to the lightest of touches when they moved together. Shun's back would arch as he moaned, thrusting into Ikki's mouth, whining when the cool air would dust across his length. Ikki would shove slicked, wet fingers into Shun's opening, searching for the spot that would leave Shun begging and shivering. Pain became of little consequence to them both. With learning their pleasure spots, they also learned how delectable the sting felt.

In a more current instance, Ikki's own jealously won out this time, seeping into the fire of his already burning soul. The way those simple, less than worthy females—and males— would stare, raking their eyes along Shun's slim form and imagining many lust-filled nights snuggled in the safe haven of his arms. It only made Ikki all the more frustrated. Strange, as this particular, apprehensive quirk had always been quiet and well-controlled.

In the intimacy of their bedroom, their lips melded together, partnered by Shun's startled gasp as he was shoved against the smooth oak wall. Without a trace of shyness, Shun wrapped his slim legs around Ikki's waist as the taller of the two began to grind his hips, moaning into Shun's mouth. Tentatively, Shun thrust his pelvis in return, slipping his fingers under the hem of his brother's shirt and clawing nails down Ikki's well-muscled back.

In the struggle, they clumsily made their way to the low bed, groping and panting in a fumbled mess. Carelessly, Ikki tossed Shun onto his—their—bed.

"She was looking at you, you know. That _girl _."

"Was she? Well, she was speaking with me. I'm sure it meant nothing, brother." Shun reassured airily. Ikki, unsatisfied with Shun's response, roughly hauled the boy's pants down and tossed them onto the floor, earning a short, pleased giggle. Ikki forced himself not to roll his eyes. His mind sparked a rather pleasurable, if not _sinful_ idea. Ikki intended to make sure Shun knew who he belonged to. Shun held Ikki's heart, after all. He loved him. It wasn't fair, was it?

"You humoured her flirtatious persona." Stated the Phoenix, firm in his accusation.

"I did not—ah, what are you—?" Shun's protest was cut off as Ikki, who had sat down next to him, yanked the body onto his stomach into his lap, legs dangling off the bed.

"I disagree." Was all the warning Shun was given before his boxers were pulled down.

_Crack!_

A loud 'oh' left Shun's mouth in the remaining seconds after Ikki's hand connected with Shun's ass. His cock twitched, lifting his hips higher to give Ikki a better aim.

"How shameful. I'm trying to punish you and you enjoy it?" Ikki murmured, craning his neck down to bite the shell of Shun's ear before bringing his hand down again.

_Crack!_

Shun couldn't hold in the low moan, horribly pleased that Ikki barely knew the word gentle unless shown. Calloused fingers continued to grope at the soft flesh, then slapping his hand down a few more times, harder and harder as he went along. Ikki's own need was growing, nudging into Shun's abdomen. Shun couldn't hide the smirk within the parted lips, releasing groans and whines with every smack. However, he wanted to give, to accept his submission. As Ikki's curious fingers drifted between Shun's now-pink cheeks and firm legs, towards his sac, Shun pulled back, attempting to slide to the floor. He faced Ikki, who raised a brow.

"My turn." Was his quick explanation.

Spreading Ikki's thighs, Shun worked at Ikki's jeans until they, too, were deposited onto the floor. The Andromeda Saint chewed at his lip upon seeing Ikki's cock through his thin boxers, trembling in anticipation. No time to be wasted, Shun gently popped the thick member into view, tonguing the head and pulling the foreskin back. Ikki bit back an obscene groan, but failed when Shun unexpectedly took Ikki's cock half way before sucking, with what seemed like every muscle in that mouth. As if it was his job, as if he had no other means of living, as if—

"_Fuck,_ Shun."Seeped through the moan as the head of his dick brushed the back of Shun's throat, who was carefully swallowing to get it all in. He slowly dragged his lips, tongue, and cheeks up Ikki's shaft, then going back down when he reached corona. It was drawn out, sensual, and felt _damn fantastic_ as far as Ikki was concerned. Ikki's hands fisting into Shun's oddly green hair and leaning his head back. Paired with Shun's sly hands caressing Ikki's scrotum, it wasn't long before the elder of the two came into that skilled mouth, thrusting upwards and groaning shamefully. Shun moved back, smirking as he swallowed everything Ikki had to offer.

"You're getting better." Ikki commented absent-mindedly.

"I learned from the best." Shun chimed, standing up to press a chaste kiss to the side of Ikki's lips.

Ikki chuckled, kissing Shun's cheek. Peering down, he found that his younger brother's cock stood fully erect, precum slipping into the folds. Shun took notice as his lips curved into a mischievous grin. He guided Ikki's face down between his legs, albeit harshly.

"So, since I learned from the best, maybe you should put those skills to good use?" He hummed playfully, fisting Ikki's hair and forcing his brother's lips onto his member.

Shun becoming rather pushy was the only thing on Ikki's mind as he granted his brother his wish, tongue idly making its way along Shun's cock that made him whine. Eventually, he would be begging. Ikki could never deny his baby brother, could he?

* * *

_**A/N**:_Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please review! I'll definitely post something more plot-aimed in another fic. I was experimenting with how these two would love each other up. Shun is probably a little more forward than usual, but he strikes me as a...rather provocative lover, when comfortable. It's pretty common for Virgo's. Anyway, tell me if you'd like me to write more in this drabble collection, and thanks again!


End file.
